crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Payback
Mario had return home after once again, showing Bowser his place and rescuing the Princess. Mario can hardly recalled how many of those useless, stupid, moronic Goombas he took down, but he never bothered to count. They nothing but useless, whatever kind of creature they're suppose to be. He was about to go home after a hard day's work, when he discovered, his house was torched. He found Luigi burned alive, already dead, and Yoshi was burned badly, and barely alive. Mario came to Yoshi's side quickly, as the dying Dinosaur was screaming animalisticly, like trying to warn Mario of something, dangerious! It didn't last long until a familier form appeared: A Goomba with arson gear. He was joined by more Goombas. Mario was quick to suspect Bowser tried to get revenge, but the Goombas insisted it has nothing to do with him or the Koopas. This is out of their complete will. The Goomba leader brought out a gun, blasted Yoshi's head off, and shot Mario in the leg! Goombas pounced on him and beaten him into unconisiousness. Eventally, Mario awoken, chained to a Cavern of some kind. Mario was purely confused. what inspired this lame-brain Goombas to be, so bold? Mario was surprised to find that Bowser is chained here as well. He was tortured nearly to death, and his condition is horrorable. It's safe to assume that there's a revolt going on. Perhaps the Goombas finally tired of being used as common fodder and crave mad revenge? Suddenly, several Goomba elite guards came, dragged the barely dead carcuss of Bowser, and dragged him away. It was offitcally the last of Bowser, Mario would ever see. The Guards and Bowser vanished into a long, dark hallway, leaving Mario alone. Footsteps are heard heading torwords Mario's position. To his surprise, it was two angry royal guard toads, and, Princess Peach. Mario was reliefed. Maybe the Princess was here to save him..... He was wrong. Peach was smilingly Malvolently, gave Mario a cold, non-remorseful stare. She came further, as Goomba guards appeared. Mario couldn't believed it. Peach, of all people, was in on this? Peach explained that the Goombas are a form of Mushroom people, like toads, that her father made the mistake of prosicuting, resulting in their now former alligence with Bowser. Peach had long plans to try and re-establish a friendship with the Goombas, but 2 things stood in the way: Bowser's idiotcy, and Mario. Mario and Bowser combined are respondsable for many Goomba deaths, and Peach's heart couldn't take it anymore. She inspired the Goomba King to betray and revolt against Bowser and the Koopa kingdom. Peach reveiled that Bowser is going to sentence to what Mario will soon face: The Goomba God. A Devouror of all of the Goombas' enemies and past tormentors. Mario was losing it, man-tears were shedding. Peach only left, as Goomba Guards grabs Mario, and began dragging him. Eventally, a huge, dried bloodied arena is seen. Goomba Statues stood tall and proud over the sight of Cheering Goombas and Toads! Mario was tossed into the Arena by the guards. Mario's gunshot wound on his leg was still a crippling factor, as then, the Gates open, showing a Giant, Monsterious Goomba with Spider-like legs crawling forth (Most Likely, the Goomba God) as it slowly but surely started to crawl torwords a slowly escaping Mario! gorey bits and pieces of what's left of the Koopa King are seen in it's teeth. Mario tripped, his injuriy too crippling for him to surely escape from. All Mario did, was closed his eyes, as the last sounds he ever heard, came forth. CRACK?! SQUESHED!? CRUNCH!? Category:Mario Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:English Class Failure